


充电

by enotS



Category: Toruka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enotS/pseuds/enotS
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru





	充电

“toru，过来。”

小个子主唱又开始习惯性指挥人，山下亨端着杯水拐个弯走向他，被劈手夺下一口气喝光。

“怎么了，想喝水我再去倒一杯…taka？”

山下亨弯腰想取回空杯子，不想被人扭腰躲开猝不及防，手尴尬地停在半空声音有些无奈。

“闹什么脾气？身体不舒服还是嗓子有问题？”

“没有，只是累了。”

森内探身把杯子推到桌子另一端，拍拍身边的位置拉着山下亨让他坐下。趁金发男人没反应过来趴到他颈侧咬咬耳垂，撒娇般拉长声音嘟嘟囔囔。

“弹吉他给我吧toru…支不支持点歌啊想听a thousand miles好不好…”

山下亨拒绝不了爱人偶尔的撒娇示弱，一边揉搓安抚着肩上的毛脑袋一边转身握着琴颈把吉他拎过来。森内听到一半敷衍地跟着哼了几句又开始皱眉，伸手把原本流畅倾泻的音乐扰乱，发出暴躁的低吼抢过吉他扔到地上任其发出难以忍受的噪音，扭头可怜巴巴抬眼看着尚在错愕的队长。

“toru、toru——充能失败我现在好难过啊…怎么办怎么办，我是不是要去约心理咨询了啊，这么下去新专也没法好好做的…”

“不许瞎想。”

山下亨一巴掌拍在小个子脑门上，看他一瞬间暴怒的张牙舞爪又泄气做回小猫咪，忍住笑意在打过的地方落下轻吻，伸臂揽住森内的腰向后仰倒在沙发上，感受怀里的身体猛地绷紧僵硬再放松，一点点化在他的怀里。

“这样才叫充电。”  
“你只是拥抱能量不足。”


End file.
